Waltz of the Lunar Flowers
by Faerie of Lightwater Forest
Summary: A sort of alternate universe fic with two OCs traveling with the pack. This is their story of how they found Paradise. Originally a role play my friend and I did.


**Chapter One: New Face in the Pack**

A wolf with a silver pelt sniffed the air. The scent of Lunar Flowers was strong tonight. She moved stealthily, following the smell, then froze, her fur on end, as she picked up another scent, an unfamiliar one, one of a wolf, but whether he was an enemy or not, she could not tell. She curled her upper lip into a snarl; whoever the intruder was, she was going to attack them.

* * *

Toboe had just taken a moment near a bush to relieve himself when he thought he heard a sniffing sound. He sniffed the air as well, and picked up the scent of an unfamiliar female wolf. Interested, and thinking she may be a friend, the young wolf slipped into his human form and moved through the bushes until he saw a beautiful, silver wolf with icy blue eyes. Marvelling at her beauty, Toboe hadn't noticed that the female's upper lip was curled into a snarl, and she was in an attack stance.

* * *

The bushes rustled slightly. Whoever this strange male wolf was, he was hiding right in the bushes. The branches shifted slightly then, revealing the face of a human boy. There was a moment of confusion, then the silver wolf leapt forth and caused the human-looking wolf to jump backward and yell out in fright and surprise. Innocent brown eyes widened in shock as she opened her maw and shaped her mouth around his shoe.

* * *

Toboe yelped in surprise as the silver wolf placed her maw around his foot. He yelled again and heard rustling, then a stunning young woman with long hair streaked with blonde, red, brown, black, and silver, and green eyes came out of the bushes and yelled, "Toboe!" At the sound of her voice, the silver wolf lifted her head, Toboe's foot still in her mouth.

* * *

At the sight of the young woman, the silver wolf's icy eyes narrowed slightly. She sniffed the air and picked up the new intruder's scent, and her eyes widened again when she realized that this woman was really a wolf. Slowly, she released the male's foot. He and the she-wolf stared at the silver wolf, who backed away slightly, then froze as she picked up on the scent of three more male wolves.

* * *

Toboe was relieved when the silver wolf released his foot, but could only just stare at her. She backed away slightly, then froze at the sound of three more. Just then, Kiba, Hige, and Tsume leapt out of the bushes, all in human form. Tsume was clearly pissed, and Kiba looked furious as well.

"GOD," Kiba yelled, hitting Toboe on the side of the head, "WE LEAVE YOU ALONE FOR TEN MINUTES AND YOU ALMOST GET YOURSELF EATEN BY ONE OF OUR OWN KIND! I WONDER WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF WE LEFT YOU FOR TWENTY!"

After massaging the part of his head that Kiba hit, Toboe said simply, "It wasn't my fault, Kiba, I didn't think she'd attack me!"

* * *

Then the silver wolf began to back away more, but the other female along with one called Kiba assumed their wolf forms and cut in front of her just as she was turning to run. The female had a shockingly golden pelt, whilst the male was a very fine white wolf.

The golden female licked her chops and growled, "How_ dare_ you attack Toboe? Who are you, anyway?"

The silver female held her ground. "I beg pardons for my unfortunate mistake, I overreacted, I didn't realize he was not my enemy. I am sorry. As for who I am, my name is Amvera."

The gold wolf inclined her head, her green eyes flashing. "I am Medoly," she said, "and this is Kiba," she added, indicating the white wolf, who also inclined his head.

"My pleasure," Amvera said, her blue eyes roving over Toboe and the other wolves that had remained in human form.

"Tsume is the one with scar, Hige is the one with the collar, and Toboe you have already met," said Kiba. Something about his voice was highly attractive.

Amvera nodded her head to each of them before giving Kiba a long stare. Then she assumed her own human form. Kiba and Medoly followed suit.

* * *

Toboe stared in wonder at the beauty of the silver wolf. Amvera's human form was just as breathtaking as her wolf form. She looked about the age of eighteen, with a pretty face and light skin, and what was most interesting about her was that, despite her youth, her hair remained silver in her human form. She tossed her pretty head and turned directly to Toboe.

"Toboe," she said, "please forgive me for my- er- startling behavior. I... didn't realize that you meant me no harm."

Toboe shook his head. "It's nothing, don't worry about it."

"Where'd you come from, anyway, Amvera?" Hige asked.

Amvera glared. "Perhaps I'll like to tell you that when you're not a complete stranger. Maybe I don't yet know if I can trust you."

"Hey, hey, sorry, alright?" Hige said hurriedly.

Tsume growled, "She made a good point, though. She doesn't know if she can trust us, which also means maybe we don't know if we can trust her."

Medoly smirked. "Tsume, please, she thought Toboe was an enemy. Now that she knows he isn't, she probably won't attack him anymore."

Kiba nodded. "And it's interesting where we met." He sniffed the air, then continued, "This place is full of the scent of Lunar Flowers."

Amvera looked at him long and hard, then nodded. "That's what I was doing before I attacked Toboe," she said softly, "sniffing for Lunar Flowers."

* * *

Amvera and Kiba looked at each other long and hard, almost forgetting the others around them. Something about Kiba's eyes made Amvera feel something she'd never felt before...

"Have you ever heard of Paradise?" Kiba asked softly.

Amvera almost smiled. She hadn't met another wolf in a long time, and she'd never met one outside of her own family that had ever heard of Paradise. She only nodded.

"Have you been searching for it?"

She nodded again.

"So have we. Perhaps you'd like to join us? I mean, we're headed in the same direction... we might as well."

Amvera thought for a while, then smiled and said, "Thank you, Kiba. I accept your offer."

A/N: This story was originally a role play that my friend and I did. This friend isn't a member of so I can't tell you who she is, but she gave me permission to turn our old role playing plot into a fanfic, so that's what I did. Medoly was her OC, and Amvera is mine. Please review, I love getting reviews, they mean so much!


End file.
